Talk:Ul'hpemde
Use of non damage dealing job abilities or spells will not cause it to attack. : As an added note, this works great for power leveling BRD singing skill or instruments. Cycling through Threnody spells does not deal damage to it so it will not attack you, however you can power level through skillups very quickly at low levels. -- 06:01, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Easily soloed many of these as a 75 SAM/DNC with Seigan and Third Eye. Crit hits and WS will cause them to shut their mouths when open, normal attacks may or may not. --IKMahdi 07:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I believe these have a Dragon Killer trait. While soloing them on RDM/BLU I was intimidated several times. The only thing I can think of causing it is my Crimson Greaves and Dragon Killer. Any one else notice this? --Desoo 21:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Turns out the Hpemde family page has Dragon Killer listed as a trait. --Desoo 21:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) * Thought it might be worth noting that for the purpose of Skilling up Dark Magic Aspir will not cause Hpemde to attack although as they have no MP you get nothing back from the spell. I cannot confirm if they would agro to an Aspir that did Drain MP or if Aspir doesn't count as damage in the sense of causing hpemde to engage (which is what I personally think as it won't wake up sleeping mobs either). Arathas, Ramuh ::Other magics or abilities that would otherwise cause enemies to attack, such as Flash or Provoke, also don't work to incur Hpemde's wrath. It's not anything special about Aspir, which does create enmity even when 0 MP is drained, yet still does not wake sleeping enemies regardless of how much is drained. --Taeria Saethori 18:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Drop Rates? Has anyone noticed if the drop rate increases if it's killed with mouth open? Was farming today for NQ Organs, and seemed like it... Chernabog 20:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Auto Regen I edited both pages for the Ul and Om'hpemde to state that they have auto regen. I was farming these as RDM by Nuke/Kiting and noticed on several occasions there HP ticked up by 1% inbetween nukes. I have seen this during open and closed mouths. This is not due to Rapid Molt because I nuke them dead before they can even get TP. I rocky 13:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) = Stat hunting = So i went as THF75 on Ul'Hpemdes@Sea, all decent challenge, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - Ul'Hpemde#1@90xp : : stayed Low Evasion with club+50accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+9accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 360 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 286 attack MAXI - Ul'Hpemde#2@86exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+46accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+5accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 354 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 281 attack MAXI - Ul'Hpemde#3@83exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+40accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club-1accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 348 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 276 attack MAXI - Ul'Hpemde#4@80xp : : stayed Low Evasion with club+35accu MINI : stayed High Evasion with Club+4DEX-8accu MAXI : stayed Low Defense with 340 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 270 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - Ul'Hpemde lvl71 (90exp) : : Club+50accu MINI => skill200+DEX70/2+50 -10LowEvaCheck = 275 : Club+9accu MAXI => 200+70/2+9 +1 +30HighEvaCheck = 275 : 360 attack MINI => floor[ (360-1) / (1+25%LowDefCheck) ] = 287 : 286 attack MAXI => 286+1 = 287 - Ul'Hpemde lvl70 (86exp) : : Club+46accu MINI => 200+DEX70/2+46 -10 = 271 : Club+5accu MAXI => 200+70/2+5 +1 +30 = 271 : 354 attack MINI => floor(354-1)/(1+25%) = 282 : 281 attack MAXI => 281+1 = 282 - Ul'Hpemde lvl69 (83exp) : : Club+40accu MINI => 200+DEX70/2+40 -10 = 265 : Club-1accu MAXI => 200+70/2-1 +1 +30 = 265 : 348 attack MINI => floor(348-1)/(1+25%) = 277 : 276 attack MAXI => 276+1 = 277 - Ul'Hpemde lvl68 (80exp) : : Club+35accu MINI => 200+DEX70/2+35 -10 = 260 : Club+4DEX-8accu MAXI => 200+74/2-8 +1 +30 = 260 : 340 attack MINI => floor(340-1)/(1+25%) = 271 : 270 attack MAXI => 270+1 = 271 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming different Main/sub job combinations not having double/triple attack nor MP, but Dragon Killer trait : Main/Sub jobs=Unknown, determined to be DRG/drg RaceVITrank=Unknown, determined to be D RaceDEFrank=Unknown, determined to be C RaceAGIrank=Unknown, determined to be D RaceEVArank=Unknown, determined to be C DrgVITrank=C DrgAGIrank=D VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fVIT formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 -Lvl71: : VIT=floor(3+70*0.35) + floor(4+70*0.4) + floor((4+70*0.4)/2) = 27+32+16 = 75 : DEF=(8+75/2+ 142+floor((71-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 8+37+142+100 = 287 : AGI=floor(3+70*0.35) + floor(3+70*0.35) + floor((3+70*0.35)/2) = 27+27+13 = 67 : EVA=(67/2+ 142+floor((71-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 33+142+100 = 275 -Lvl70: : VIT=27+31+15 = 73 : DEF=8+36+142+96 = 282 : AGI= 67 : EVA=33+142+96 = 271 -Lvl69: : VIT= 72 : DEF= 277 : AGI= 65 : EVA= 265 -Lvl68: : VIT= 71 : DEF= 271 : AGI= 65 : EVA= 260 ... and extrapolated the missing lvl72 with same formulas (safe asumption since perfect match for 4 previous lvls): : VIT= 75 : DEF= 292 : AGI= 67 : EVA= 280 Conclusion: - Ul'Hpemde lvl72: : VIT= 75 : AGI= 67 : DEF= 292 : EVA= 280 - Ul'Hpemde lvl71: : VIT=75 : AGI=67 : DEF=287 : EVA=275 - Ul'Hpemde lvl70: : VIT=73 : AGI=67 : DEF=282 : EVA=271 - Ul'Hpemde Lvl69: : VIT= 72 : AGI= 65 : DEF= 277 : EVA= 265 - Ul'Hpemde Lvl68: : VIT= 71 : AGI= 65 : DEF= 271 : EVA= 260 Note the +5 increments for def and eva values between levels. Masamunai 14:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Tip :*Due to mobs traits it is a prime target for magic skill-ups in the area of wind, song, string, enfeebling, and divine. As long as the attacks do no damage to the mob it will just sit and tank the casters debuffs. Perfect target for anyone wishing to cap their skills without the need of a tank or a party. Pull one of these mobs to a safe spot where sharks do not pop out of the water and cast for hours. --Yopop Asura 12:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC)